Is your fault
by Liz West Vega
Summary: "¡Estúpida Vega, es tu maldita culpa!, es tu culpa que sienta esto, es tu culpa que mi mente sea un maldito revoltijo, un maldito rompecabezas el cual no puedo resolver, es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa." -Jade West
1. Chapter 1

hola guerreros! ¿como estan?, espero y esten bien :)

bien...disfruten el one-shot

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Is your fault**

Suspire por tercera ocasión, francamente no entendía lo que me pasaba, ¿Por qué sencillamente no podía mandarla al carajo y seguir con mi vida?

Cada vez que la veía sentía como si un zoológico se encontrara en mi estómago, el que ella me mirara hacia que mi corazón latiera como loco, su sonrisa lograba acalorar mis mejillas y su voz, ¡oh, su voz!, provocaba que mi piel se erizara.

No podía sentir esto, no estaba bien, ¡se supone que la odio, joder!, yo no puedo sentir algo por ella, ¡por dios! ¿yo sintiendo algo por la boba de Victoria Vega?, ¡NUNCA!, ni en mis peores pesadillas pasaría (y eso que Vega ha aparecido en algunas de mis pesadillas).

Yo no puedo sentir nada por ella, ¿Por qué?, porque la odio, si ya lo sé, no he olvidado ese dicho _"del odio al amor solo hay un paso", _pues para mi ese dicho puede irse a joderle la vida a alguien más, ya bastante tengo con que mi padre y mi madrastra me jodan la vida como para tener que soportar a la boba de Vega.

Francamente no puedo entender el por qué me pasa esto y francamente no puedo entender a la boba de Vega, ¿porque a pesar de lo mal que le trato insiste con ser mi amiga?, ya se lo había dicho una vez, ella no podía ser linda conmigo si yo era mala con ella, así no funcionaban las cosas, ella debería odiarme, así tiene que ser ¿no?

Es cierto que Vega ha hecho muchas cosas por mí, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer yo por ella?, ¡soy Jade West, por amor de Dios!, yo no le hago favores a nadie y mucho menos dejo debiendo un favor, no quiero deberle nada a nadie.

¡Estúpida Vega, es tu maldita culpa!, es tu culpa que sienta esto, es tu culpa que mi mente sea un maldito revoltijo, un maldito rompecabezas el cual no puedo resolver, es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa.

¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Porque siento estas estúpidas ganas por saber si los labios de Vega son dulces? ¿Porque cada vez que la veo triste algo en mi pecho se oprime? ¿Porque estas malditas ganas de abrazar a Vega y no soltarla?

Oh joder, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿por qué solo a mí?, todo es culpa tuya Vega.

THE END

* * *

¿y bien?¿les gusto?...espero y si :)

en fin, nos leemos pronto, se cuidan mis guerreros

dejen review xD


	2. Chapter 2

hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

ok, se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot...pero me convencieron de hacer un segundo capitulo

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan schneider**

* * *

capítulo 2:

-entonces…. ¿te gusta Tori?- escupí el café al oír esa pregunta de mi pelirroja amiga, ¿gustarme Vega?, ¿a mí?, ¡eso era una locura! –Cat, a mí no me gusta Vega- le dije limpiando el café que había quedado en mis labios.

-Mientes…..con todos los dientes- dijo Cat mirándome con un puchero, yo la mire confundida, ¿de dónde había sacado eso de "_mientes con todos los dientes"_?, no me importa, posiblemente lo habrá escuchado de su hermano, o quizá del loco de Sikowitz.

-Cat, no estoy mintiendo- dije dando un sorbo a mi taza de café, en estos momentos, me arrepiento de haber traído a Cat a mi casa –oh vamos Jadey, ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que te gusta Tori?- suspire, demonios con esta chica, logra irritarme muy fácilmente.

-Cat…. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta Vega?- pregunte mirando irritada a mi pelirroja amiga –las que sean necesarias para que tú te convenzas- mire sorprendida a Cat, ella me miraba seria, joder, odio cuando Cat se pone en el plan de _"hablare contigo antes de que termines jodiendo todo"_.

-Entonces…. ¿cuantas veces tienes que decir que no te gusta Tori, para que estés convencida?- yo gruñí ante la pregunte de Cat, ¿era en serio? –Cat…yo no tengo por qué convencerme de que no me gusta Vega…porque es la verdad, a mí no me gusta Vega- dije dándole otro sorbo a mi café, el cual, se había enfriado, ¡muchísimas gracias, Cat! –bueno…..entonces no te importara saber que André le piensa declarar sus sentimientos a Tori…. ¿verdad Jadey?- al oír aquello, sentí como si mi sangre hirviera , ¿André le confesaría sus sentimientos a la boba de Vega?, oh dios, díganme que esto que siento no son celos, ¡NO SON CELOS¡, ¿y por qué no son celos?, porque a mí no me gusta la boba de Vega, si André le quiere confesar sus sentimientos a Vega, bien por él.

"_no te importa saber que André le confesara sus sentimientos a Tori…." _ Esas palabras resuenan en mi mente como un eco -¿Qué ocurre Jadey?- yo mire a mi pelirroja amiga, la cual tenía dibujada una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿En serio me pregunta _"qué ocurre Jadey"_?, ella sabe muy bien lo que ocurre, ella quiere que le diga algo que no es.

Avente mi taza lo más lejos posible (a lo cual, es probable que haya roto uno que otro jarrón de la sala) y me levanto de la silla, no puedo creer que Cat me haga esto, se supone es mi amiga ¿no?

- Espera, no te enojes Jadey- al oír eso solté una carcajada, ignore a Cat y salí de aquella cocina para dirigirme al único lugar de la casa en el que puedo ser yo, mi cuarto.

-¡Deja de seguirme!- grite mirando a Cat, a la cual, se le ocurrió la idea de seguirme a mi habitación (terrible idea) -¡no hasta que hayamos discutido este asunto!- yo bufe ante lo que había dicho, ¿en serio insistirá en el tema?, conociendo a Cat no va a parar hasta que ocurran dos cosas:

1.- me irrite tanto, que le termine gritando y sacando a patadas de mi casa (llorara, pero unos buenos dulces harán el trabajo de animarla al día siguiente)

2.- me haga entrar en razón y termine aceptando que me gusta Vega (lo cual, nunca pasara)

-¡Jadelyn, abre la puerta ahora mismo!- yo sonreí ante aquel grito, le había cerrado la puerta de mi cuarto a Cat -¡no pienso abrir la puerta!- grite, lanzando una de mis botas hacia la puerta, el sonido del golpe hizo que Cat dejara de tocar la puerta, lo cual, agradecí.

-¡Esto no termina aun!- yo bufe ante lo que había dicho Cat -¡para mí esto ya termino!- le grite, Cat pateo la puerta y pude escuchar sus pasos, retirándose de mi cuarto, yo suspire y me acosté en mi cama.

Estúpida Vega, todo esto es culpa tuya

THE END

* * *

¿y bien?¿les gusto?...espero que si...

a responder los reviews!

**Ouroboros Life: **hola de nuevo, y tu comentario fue corto pero conciso, y que bueno que te encuentres bien colega, espero leerte pronto :)

**Invader Johnny:** sep, Jade debería dejar de culpar a Tori y aceptar sus sentimientos por la latina :3

**J A fredo: **-hace reverencia- es un honor que Ghost Rider se haya dado un tiempo para dejarme un review, gracias por decir que te encanta como escribo, yo admiro tu manera de escribir

**MookieRoo: **si, nos preguntamos muchas cosas cuando nos enamoramos y aquí esta la continuación xD

bueno, espero les guste el capitulo.

nos leemos luego, cuídense mis guerreros

dejen review xD


	3. Chapter 3

hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Bien, tercer y ultimo capitulo de esta historia, la cual se suponía era un one-shot xD

no los molesto mas, disfruten el capitulo :3

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider**

* * *

capítulo 3:

Llegue a Hollywood Arts y me dirigí a mi casillero, vi a Cat acercarse a mí -ni pienses que voy a platicar contigo del tema, ya lo discutimos ayer- le dije al ver que tenía toda la intención de volver a discutir sobre aquel tema.

-Bueno, creo que Tori hará una buena pareja con André- gruñí ante lo que había dicho Cat, ¿Qué me importaba a mi si André quiere hacerse novio de Vega?, le daría mis condolencias, eso podría hacer, le podría decir que meditara un poco más sobre la idea de hacerse novio de Vega, sería divertido ver la cara de enfado de la boba de Vega, moriría por hacer que Vega me mirara con enfado.

Al llegar a la clase de Sikowitz vi que Vega platicaba animadamente con André, gruñí ante tal escena, no, no tengo celos, ¿Por qué André le está acariciando la mejilla a Vega?, no son celos, ¡no le sonrías, Vega idiota!, no estoy sintiendo celos, ¡no te atrevas a tocarla, Harris!

Yo no tengo celos…pero como vea que André se atreva a acariciarle de nuevo la mejilla a Vega, tendrá unas oxidadas tijeras adornando su cuello.

Las primeras horas pasaron tranquilas, después de la clase de Sikowitz no tuve que ver a Tori y André.

Me dirigí al café asfalto en compañía de Beck (nuestra relación termino hace 2 meses, pero aun así quedamos como amigos) –hey Festus, ¿tienes burritos?- pregunte acercándome al camión de Festus –lo lamento Jade, se acabaron los burritos- bufe, genial, no había burritos, ¿algo más que añadir?, oh si, que Andre le iba a confesar a Tori sus sentimientos.

–Bueno, dame una ensalada- pedí, Festus asintió y se adentró en su camión -mira eso, creo que Andre le confesara sus sentimientos a Tori- al oír eso que había dicho Beck me gire y observe algo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera:

Andre junto con Tori se alejó de la mesa para adentrarse a la escuela.

No, no, no, no, ¡NO!, ¡eso nunca!, sin pensarlo dos veces me dispuse a seguirlos, ignorando los gritos de Beck.

Los alcance antes de que Andre metiera a Tori al armario del conserje, ¿en serio iba a meterla al armario del conserje?, ¿le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a Vega en el armario del conserje?, ¡ese es mi lugar para relajarme!, ¡MI lugar!, ¡MIO y de Vega!

-¡Vega!- grite, tanto André como Vega se giraron a verme -¿Jade?... ¿Ocurre algo?- yo al oírle preguntar eso gruñí, claro que ocurría algo, me acerque a Vega y le tome de la muñeca –ven. conmigo. ahora.- gruñí, Vega me miro sorprendida -Jade….si no te molesta…..iba a decirle algo a Tori- mire a André y este me miraba con cierta molestia, ¡JA!

-Me molesta, y no me interesa lo que le tengas que decir…..Vega se viene conmigo ahora mismo- dije y jale a Tori de la muñeca para llevármela lejos de Harris.

Lleve a Vega al estacionamiento y nos detuvimos en mi carro -anda, súbete- ordene, Vega me miro sorprendida y nerviosa -¿A dónde vamos?- ante esa pregunta no tuve una respuesta -no importa…..solo súbete al carro y no preguntes nada- Vega obedeció y subió a mi coche, yo me subí después de ella, encendí el coche y nos fuimos de Hollywood Arts, espero y el padre de Vega no me denuncie por secuestrar a la menor de sus hijas.

-Vamos Vega, no voy a enterrarte viva o algo por el estilo- le dije al ver que miraba nerviosa a todas partes –pues, la última vez que subí a tu coche traías una pala- reí ante lo que Vega había mencionado –oh, eso…..es que había enterrado un cadáver aquella ocasión- dije, sabiendo que eso pondría más nerviosa a Vega -¡Jade, no es gracioso!- solté una carcajada ante el reclamo de Vega -ya, ya, solo bromeaba- dije intentando borrar mi sonrisa, logre ver como Vega me miraba con el ceño fruncido, mi sonrisa fue difícil de disimular.

Llegamos a mi casa, Vega me miro con un poco de temor -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte arqueando mi cejas -es que…..nunca había venido a tu casa…. ¿Crees que tu padre se moleste?- bufe ante la pregunta de Vega -no te preocupes, mi padre está en su trabajo, Margaret debe estar en algún lugar con sus amigas y Nicolás se encuentra en la escuela- le respondí, Vega soltó un suspiro de alivio, rodee los ojos y abrí la puerta de mi casa.

-tienes una bonita casa, Jade- sonreí, Vega estaba temblando de miedo – me complace - le dije, Vega me sonrió nerviosa –iré a prepararme un café, ¿te apetece algo de tomar?- pregunte, Vega asintió –un jugo está bien- asentí y me dirigí a la cocina.

No podía dejar de pensar en Vega, mejor dicho, en lo que Vega me hace sentir, ¿y si Cat tenía razón? ¿y si me gusta Vega?, digo, solo hay una razón por la cual "secuestre" a Vega y la traje a mi casa.

Celos.

Suspire, termine de preparar mi café y serví el jugo que Vega me había pedido, al terminar me dirigí a la sala, donde Vega me estaba esperando sentada en el sillón de tres cuerpos que mi padre había comprado.

-Toma tu jugo- dije sentándome junto a Vega, la cual me miro sonriente, gire mi rostro intentando ocultar el sonrojo de mis mejillas –gracias Jade- gruñí, ¿esta chica nunca para de agradecer? -no fue nada- dije -y dime algo Jade…. ¿hay algún motivo por el cual me secuestraras de Hollywood Arts y me trajeras a tu casa?- le di un sorbo a mi café intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo, ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera?, ¿Qué la secuestre por celos? ¿Qué sentía algo por ella?, ¡eso era ridículo!

-bueno….solo quería pasar más tiempo con una amiga…. ¿eso es pecado?- pregunte de la manera más natural posible, Vega me miro confundida -Jade, recuerda que tú y yo no somos amigas…..tú me odias- suspire ante lo dicho por Vega.

"_tu me odias" _ esas palabras se escuchaban horribles dentro de mi cabeza, ¿en serio Vega creía que la odiaba?, aunque quisiera simplemente no puedo odiarla del todo.

¿Odio su facilidad de sonreír?, sí

¿Odio que digan lo perfecta que es?, sí

¿Odio la facilidad que tiene para hacer lo que quiere?, sí

Pero a pesar de eso no puedo odiarla del todo, ella siempre me ha apoyado, ella a pesar de todo ha intentado acercarse a mí, como amiga.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Jade?- mire a Vega, la cual me miraba preocupada, gruñí y me levante del sillón -Jade, ¿Qué te ocurre?- gruñí y camine hacia mi habitación.

-¡Deja de seguirme, Vega!- grite volteando a ver a Vega, la cual me estaba siguiendo -¡solo quiero saber qué te pasa, eso era todo!- arque mi ceja izquierda al oir lo que Vega había dicho -¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?- pregunte sonriendo, el saber que yo le importaba a Vega hacia que mi pecho se sintiera cálido, era una sensación jodidamente molesta.

-Desde que te conocí me he preocupado por ti- mis ojos se abrieron al oír aquellas palabras de Vega, ¿desde que me conoció?¿le importo desde la primera vez en que cruzamos miradas?, estúpida sensación cálida de mi pecho que no desaparece, estúpida Vega que me hace sentir un sinfín de emociones.

-¿ah sí?, pues no me interesa- dije, Vega agacho su cabeza (en señal de tristeza, creo yo), gruñí ante ese gesto, sentía mi corazón oprimirse al ver a Vega triste, y lo odiaba.

¡Soy Jade West por amor de Dios!, ¡rival de Victoria Vega!

Suspire y me acerque a Vega, ella al notar mi acercamiento levanto la mirada, lagrimas caían como unas cascadas por las mejillas de Vega, gruñí y con la manga de mi chaqueta le limpie el rastro que las lágrimas dejaban -no entiendo…..no entiendo por qué actúas así y dices que no te preocupas por mí- ¿Qué no me preocupo por ella?, ¡¿Qué no me preocupo por ella?! ¡Claro que me preocupo por ella!

Cuando le quite su lugar en los Platinum Music Awards, me preocupe

Cuando le sacaron litro y medio de sangre, me preocupe

Cuando le ofrecieron el papel de doble en una película, me preocupe

Claro que me preocupo por Vega, aunque vaya por la escuela diciendo que la odio, es cierto, la odio un poco, pero aun así ella logra hacer que me preocupe.

-Nunca dije que no me preocuparas- dije, Vega me miro sorprendida, gruñí, le tome del mentón y le bese.

Sus labios si son dulces, dulces como la "dulce Vega"

Al separarnos del beso ella tenía sus mejillas rojizas, sonreí para mis adentros -¿Por qué me besaste?- rodé los ojos ante aquella pregunta.

Vega sí que era lenta

-¿Qué no es bastante obvio?, te bese porque me gustas, no, me enfermas, pero aunque intente odiarte no puedo, porque tu provocas en mi sensaciones y emociones que nunca había sentido- dije, Vega sonrió acercándose a mí y me beso, al principio tal acción me sorprendió, pero unos segundos después le correspondí.

-Tú también me gustas, Jade- sonreí ante aquello, tome a Vega por la cintura y le volví a besar.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, esto no sea culpa de Vega, sino culpa mía.

Pero ahora Vega era novia mía, MI novia, mi Tori, solo mía y yo, yo ahora soy solo de Vega.

THE END

* * *

¿y les gusto?, espero que si.

¿les confieso algo?, no estaba entre mis planes el escribir que Andre sentía algo hacia Tori, pero por azares del destino lo escribí, mi idea de Jade era otra, pero se me ocurrió lo de el "secuestro" y me encanto, según yo, eso es algo que Jade haría...

¿que mas les puedo decir?, nada, salvo agradecerles el seguir esta pequeña historia, no olviden pasar por mis otros one-shots y dejarme sus comentarios, se los agradecería de corazón ;)

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros :)

P.D: cualquier falta ortográfica o algo por el estilo, les agradecería me lo hicieran saber ;)


End file.
